Cement materials (e.g., Portland cement materials) are generally transported from one place to another by pneumatic means (i.e., by blowing). In some instances, it would be more convenient to convey these materials by an alternative means of transport, such as by means of a conveyor and/or an auger. However, due to their fine powdery nature, cement materials generally are not well suited for such alternative means of transport.
Additionally, cement materials tend to pack together and thus resist flow. This condition is worsened by the presence of moisture. Resistance to flow typically results in: reduced dry cement flow rates; the unsteady delivery of cement material to the cement mixing device; the occurrence of dusting at the mixer; and the undesirable retention of significant amounts of "packed" cement material in the cement storage container.
Thus, a need presently exists for a means of agglomerating cement materials (i.e., combining small cement particles to form larger cement particles) such that these materials (1) can be conveniently and efficiently transported by both non-pneumatic means (e.g., by means of a conveyor and/or an auger) and pneumatic means and (2) will resist packing and have improved flow characteristics. The agglomerated cement material should be mixable with water in the normal manner to form a cement slurry. Additionally, when the agglomerated cement material is mixed with water, the individual particles of the cement material must separate so that the cement material can be thoroughly hydrated. Further, the method and/or material used for agglomerating the cement material should not substantially impair the material's cementing effectiveness.